


One night at Bob’s

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: It turns out, cute little Milo is into some kinky shit. Gordie sure isn’t complaining.***THIS IS STUFFING KINK FIC PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND BE AWARE BEFORE READING!***
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo, Stonegardenshipping
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	One night at Bob’s

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this is a STUFFING KINK FIC, if that’s not what you’re after please click off and enjoy the rest of your day!
> 
> Everyone else: life is rough lately, let’s get some fuckin smut going!

Bob’s your Uncle in Circhester really was the best, Gordie thought, accepting his plate from a waiter, his stomach rumbling at the smell of the mountainous burger in front of him, and the very generous serving of cheesy chips at the side. Even the salad looked fantastic- they always used that crunchy purple lettuce amongst all the other greens and it was the perfect break from the grease-fest that was the rest of his dinner. 

As everyone else got their food, they all agreed that it had been worth it for Gordie to make a fuss of dragging them all to Circhester- he’d felt bad for suggesting Bob’s for their semi-regular get together, especially for those living down south, but fair was fair, he supposed. They’d done pretty well for people, anyway- Nessa and Milo had even come all the way up from the south, Milo only after he’d offered him a place to crash for the night, and Raihan, Piers and Leon had had no excuse but to come, which made six out of eleven gym leaders (if you included Leon.) A pretty respectable fraction overall. 

Plus, Bob’s was the best for hiding in plain sight- he’d got his usual table, out of the way towards the kitchen, in an alcove that no one passed by but the staff, and so far, they’d managed to avoid most of the fuss that inevitably followed them all around. It felt... normal, in an unfamiliar way, just relaxing and chatting with friends, laughing along to Lee and Raihan’s over the top bickering and swapping photo shoot horror stories with Nessa, Piers and Milo butting in every now and then to talk about what was new with their Gyms. 

He tried not to zone out once it was time to eat, but really, the burger deserved his full attention- it was called their supreme burger for a reason, the bun was perfectly toasted, the cheese just this side of melting, several slices of bacon, lettuce, ketchup oozing out of the sides, and the burger itself thick and juicy. He could hardly get the whole thing into his mouth but he refused to dismantle such a creation, sitting back and sighing at his first bite, savouring it as he chewed and then gulped the mouthful down. Satisfaction radiated through him as it reached his stomach, and he took another mouthful, torn between how good it tasted, and how good he knew it would feel when it was all sitting in his belly. 

It was gone all too soon, and he wiped his fingers on his napkin before taking a sip of water and rejoining the conversation, taking the rest of his meal a little slower.

“Was the burger good?” Milo piped up next to him, pausing partway through his own plate of fish and chips.

“Yeah, it’s fantastic. I keep having it every time I come here.” 

“It looked like you were enjoying it.”

He grinned sheepishly. “Guilty as charged. I can never resist a good burger.” 

“Me neither usually, I just really fancied fish this time.”

“Mm, you’ll have to come back and have it, it really is to die for.”

“There’s this new place in Turffield that does a Gogoat cheese burger that I’ve been meaning to try- what do you think about halloumi burgers and that kind of thing?”

“They’re pretty good. But I’m definitely a meat burger kind of guy.” He patted his stomach. “It just kind of feels heavier, you know? Like with a veggie burger I always end up getting hungry again later.” 

“Mm-hm?” Milo said, eating a delicate little forkful of battered fish. “I kind of get what you mean. I’ve had to eat more plant-based since the chairman put me on a diet.”

“What? He put you on a diet? Why?”

Milo sighed and shuffled back out from the table. “It wasn’t exactly the chairman- more like my manager strongly implying it was the chairman- but I’ve put on a little weight and I have to slim back down.” 

Gordie screwed up his eyes and tried to see what Milo was talking about, only seeing the same extremely jacked torso as usual. Well. He was wearing a looser shirt than usual, he supposed maybe it didn’t look as much as it was? But then Milo pinched a minuscule amount of fat between his fingers to show him and he groaned. 

“They’re on your case about that?! That’s absolutely nothing, Milo. How could they even see it?”

“I had my shirt off and I was sitting down, and someone took a picture and it ended up all over chatter.”

Gordie groaned and shoved a forkful of chips into his mouth. “Shit, Milo, you’re in fantastic shape. Tell ‘em to fuck off.”

“I kind of still need to have a job, Gordie.”

“Look who you’re talking to, Milo. They still employ me, don’t they? Listen- I’ll go over my contract and find the clause I got put in to tell ‘em they’re not allowed to try to change my appearance and you can get it put in yours because that’s just not fair to be on your case about like three grams of weight.”

“It’s more like three kilos, Gordie. It’s all gone to my thighs.” 

Wasn’t that a delicious thought- even more of those thick muscled thighs- he shook his head. “Why would anyone complain about more of that? Everyone loves thighs.”

“Apparently not the chairman.”

“Listen.” He stopped for another mouthful of chips and one of salad, gathering his thoughts. “The chairman’s always gonna be picking at you like he picks at all of us. If it’s not this then it’s something else- how do you feel about it? If it doesn’t bother you apart from the chairman then tell him to get fucked and go back to eating what you enjoy.”

“But-“

“Okay, I’ve kind of reached my limit for diet talk this evening, Milo. You know what I think.” He raised his voice to cut into the other four’s conversation. “You guys. Milo’s feeling down on himself. Tell him he’d sexy as fuck just how he is.”

“Milo! What’s wrong?” Nessa leant over the table and grabbed his hand. “Is it the chairman? Do I need to stab him with a high heel? Because I will.”

At least Milo was still feeling happy enough to break out into giggles at that, screwing up his nose and squeezing Nessa’s hand. “Nessa- I appreciate the thought but please don’t.”

“Yeah, because you’re fine as fuck, Milo.” Raihan said, flashing a grin that made him squirm visibly.

“You can lift one of those hay bales in your gym like it’s nothing, Milo, your body’s like a temple just to muscle!” Leon added.

Piers shrugged. “I’d do you.” He said, deadpan, then frowned. “I think old Rosey’s in a spring cleaning mood though, because that secretary o’ his’s been round mine nagging me about healthy eating too.”

“Honestly Milo, they never stop with me either.” Leon said, putting his hand on top of Nessa’s. “Don’t let it get you down- Rose is just an optimiser at heart.”

“I think he’s just a pot calling the kettle black at heart, actually.” Gordie wrapped an arm around Milo’s shoulders and squeezed him into a half-hug. “Now finish your chips before they get cold.” He stuffed a giant forkful of chips into his own mouth, and that was that. 

Poor Milo picked at his food with a little enthusiasm but seemed to be struggling to enjoy it, looking over at Gordie as he finished his last few chips and sat back with a sigh and a hand on his stomach. Honestly, despite the clause in his contract, the chairman still picked at him about his weight too, probably almost as much as poor Leon. He was just used to it, and didn’t care anymore. He liked to eat and it showed, so what? He was still plenty strong, he was on top of his battle game, and people weren’t so shallow that they didn’t like a guy with extra weight despite what the diet industry tried to say. He wouldn’t trade defined rippling abs like Milo’s for evenings like this, eating whatever he wanted and then lying back and enjoying feeling full until it was time for a snack or too to top back up. Or, even better, just going all out and eating ‘til he couldn’t hold anymore and just had to sit there holding his aching stomach and jerking off for all he was worth.

His stomach groaned at the thought and he petted it, digging in through the soft fat to feel how full he was. In some ways, he felt like his belly was more like a greedy pet than a part of him, sitting heavily in his lap and always begging for food, and he couldn’t help but feel kind of fond of it as he kept it well-fed and carried it around. His hands kept gravitating back to it as well, like some girls did with their tits, just wanting to squish it absent-mindedly. 

He made himself put his hands back on the table and rejoined the conversation. Thankfully everyone was keeping it light again, Leon was trying to get everyone’s help in forcing everyone’s siblings to befriend his little brother- apparently poor Hop sometimes found it hard to keep friends because his brother was the champion. 

Luckily, he was exempted from this conversation, as he’d barely seen his half- siblings in the last two years, so he turned to Raihan, who was the baby of his family. Very obviously the baby of the family, he thought, as he saw that he’d pulled the tomato out of his own burger and picked through the salad and left half of that, too.

“Come on, Rai, do you still not eat tomato?”

“Vegetables suck.” He said, shoving chips in his mouth. “You eat ‘em.”

“You’re literally gonna get scurvy.” 

Piers groaned and looked over at his boyfriend. “Seriously babe? Just choke ‘em down. It’s just one slice.” 

“I ain’t as good at chokin’ on things as you are, honey.”

“Not in front of the straights.” Piers said, not batting an eyelid at Raihan’s waggling eyebrows, although he did kick him under the table judging by the yelp from the dragon trainer a minute later. 

“Hey, someone eat these.” Piers said, grabbing Raihan’s bowl of chips and sliding them across the table. “Eat your damn veg like a grown up, Raihan.”

“I’m on it.” Gordie snatched the bowl up and polished off the last few chips, then slid it back as Nessa jumped and then reached over Piers to smack Raihan on the arm. “That was me, you idiot!”

“Sorry! I thought you were Piers.”

“This is why-“ Nessa paused and Gordie fucking heard that kick, must have been bloody hard- “you should just do as you’re told, you giant bottom.” She kicked out again. “And this is for lumping me in with the straights earlier, Piers.” 

“I’m a hundred percent pure red-blooded top, I’ll have you know, Nessa-“ Raihan started, but he was interrupted by Leon snorting.

“Yeah, right. A hundred percent. Sure.”

“That was different and you know it. It was a bet.”

“Mm-hm. And you should never gamble with anything you aren’t prepared to lose~”

Raihan went bright red, and Gordie felt sorry enough for him to change the subject. “I mean, you shouldn’t have lumped me in with the straights either, Piers.”

“Hmm? Any hot gossip to tell, Gordie?” Nessa’s eyes lit up. 

“Not really, I just swing both ways is all.” He shrugged. “I’m not picky.”

“No way. I’ve never seen you around with a guy before.”

His smile faltered and he shrugged again weakly. “You know. Nothing’s ever stuck.”

Piers grinned. “Bull shit. You fucking ooze straightness out of every pore of your body.”

“Why does that sound like an insult coming from you?” Raihan said, elbowing him.

“Because it totally is.” Nessa continued, cackling outright. “Sorry Gordie, but I don’t buy it either. You act like a guy who only dates skinny little Cleffagram influencer girls and that’s the only kind of date I’ve ever seen you with.”

“Way to gatekeep me out of my own sexuality, guys.”

“Yeah, leave it out, you guys.” Leon said, then turned back to Gordie and beamed at him, grabbing his hand and shaking it. “Thank you for telling us that, Gordie. Welcome to the club.”

“It’s whatever, I guess.” Now the attention was back on him, he wanted it gone- he hadn’t expected that to get so heated, or for it to make him feel so insecure. The reality was, he hadn’t dated in a while- he’d shagged around a bit just because he could, but lately he wasn’t even feeling up to that, either.

“I mean, Milo here might not be straight either. Is there even anyone who’s a hundred percent straight if they’re being honest with themselves?” 

Milo went bright red and Nessa shrieked. “You too? I thought you were married to your work!”

“I-I’ve done some stuff! With both! And it was good! But it’s none of your business!” He managed, pushing his food away crossly. “Does anyone want the rest of these chips?” 

“You don’t want ‘em in a box for later?” Gordie said, grateful for the subject change but also trying not to dwell too hard on the fact that Milo apparently liked guys. 

“Go for it.”

He shrugged and ate them. They were going cold, but they were still good, after all. Still sat nice and heavy in his stomach. 

He realised he’d been tensing up, and breathed out a long breath, forcing himself to relax. Piers and the others hadn’t meant anything by it. They didn’t know that he’d really struggled to meet anyone this year, and most of the guys he was into seemed to either set their profile to filter out fat guys, or put a big disclaimer on their profile telling people not to dare to message them unless they fit a whole laundry list of traits including being about half his weight. He usually just ended up with clout-chasing Cleffagram girls because they had lower standards. 

Piers noticed immediately, and nudged his leg under the table. “Sorry to poke fun at you Gord. How’s Pat doing, anyway?” 

“Oh, me and Patricia ended months ago. It’s whatever.” He said, trying to ward off the sympathetic noises from everyone else. “Really. It just didn’t work out. You know. Once the glamour of dating a celeb wears off, they just go after someone with more clout after a while. It happens.”

“Unfortunately, I know how you feel.” Leon said, grimacing. “Usually, it happens when I tell them I’m not changing the way I dress, though.”

“Mate, those shorts are a national institution, how dare they ask you to change!”

“I know, right?” Leon laughed. “It’s literally my uniform too. Some people just don’t have any style.”

“One day Lee, you’ll find someone who you’ll step into a real boutique for.” Raihan said, patting him on the shoulder.

“If Piers asked you, would you stop wearing those Pokémon theme hoodies?” Leon cut back.

“I... I’d have a serious conversation with him to understand why he wanted me to do it. Maybe. If there were lives on the line.”

Piers cracked a grin. “Don’t worry mate, I love you just the way you are, even though you dress like a ten year old on Book day.” 

Gordie laughed along a little sleepily, his energy being sapped into his digestive system as all the food started to move through him, but he just felt heavy and full and lazy as he sagged back against the sofa and half kept up with what his friends were talking about. 

Leon got his attention though, as he pushed his sides away and sat back. “Guys- I can’t finish this garlic bread. Anyone? Help?” 

“Gimme.” He said, making grabby hands as Leon slid it over- the garlic bread here was good even cold. 

“You want these chips too? I’m done.”

“Yes. Lay em on me.” 

Arceus- that sent him over the edge to properly full, now- he sighed and arched his back, rubbing his stomach, appreciating how little give there was when he pressed in. 

“Doing alright there Gord?” Raihan laughed, but not unkindly. “You look like you’re gonna fall asleep.”

“I’m doing great, just a bit of a food coma. And I’ve been too bloody busy lately.” He sagged back against the cushions and stifled a yawn. “This place is the best.”

—-

“Anyone else going for dessset?”Asked Piers, flagging down a waiter.

“Ooh, gimme a menu just to look.” 

He regretted it almost immediately- the desserts here were the same level of perfection as the rest of the food, and the photos on the menu were making him wonder if he could squeeze any more in... the caramel sundae, maybe, or a little bit of the cheesecake... he swallowed. 

Really, most of four portions of chips ought to be enough, but... he’d been eating slowly enough that it wasn’t, not really- he’d had a little time to digest and even though he was very comfortably full, he was still craving more.

He flicked to the back page where the sharing desserts were and any resolve he had to be sensible shattered. “Anyone wanna split the cookie dough with me?” 

“I will.” Said Milo, the dove. 

“Nice, I haven’t had it in ages.” 

“It looks pretty good.” 

“Oh man, it is. I could eat it forever.”

He was only half joking- when it arrived, he had to force himself to go slow so Milo had a chance to eat it too, and not just shovel the whole plate-sized cookie into his mouth- it was just the right mix between salty and sweet, with melting chocolate chunks, chocolate sauce, and a generous helping of ice cream on top. It was so easy to keep going, he probably could have finished the whole thing by himself- and it was a good thing too, because Milo only ate maybe a quarter of the pudding before putting his spoon down and pushing the whole thing back across to Gordie. 

“You alright, Mi? I thought dessert was your fave?”

“Yeah. Thanks. I just don’t wanna overdo it tonight after everything.” 

He made a face. “I mean it’s your body, but are you seriously letting Rose tell you what to do?”

“It’s alright- I had plenty and I’m feeling pretty full anyway.”

He frowned at him as he ate another heaping spoonful, and Milo sat back and laughed. 

“Why, you worried you can’t finish?”

“Nah, just wanted to make sure you weren’t gonna regret it after I eat it all.”

“Oh? I dunno, when you’re done I might have another go at it...”

“No way mate, this is all mine now, you forfeited it.” He grinned and pulled the plate even closer, taking another few decadent mouthfuls. “Mm, no take-backs.”

Milo seemed pleased, probably from the good food, just sighing and sinking further back into the cushions. “Off you go, then.” 

Maybe he was looking forward to teasing him if he didn’t finish. Well- joke was on him, the only thing that was holding Gordie back was the waistband of his jeans- he grunted and tried to pull it a little lower, but it already sat under his stomach when it was empty so there wasn’t really anywhere for it to go, and he wasn’t going to unbutton them in public, even though he really wanted to breathe out and let everything shift forward. At least he had worn jeans today, though- as heavy as his belly was, the sturdy fabric meant no chance of accidentally popping any buttons. 

He sighed and all but threw his spoon back onto the plate and sat back to take a sip of water. “Told you there’d be none left.” He said a little breathlessly to Milo as he arched back into the cushions and tried to find a position that wasn’t too tough on his stuffed belly and the ache in his guts where the waistband was cutting in. He pulled his shirt down reflexively, but it wasn’t riding up so much as the once loose shirt was now just pulled tight around his gut, so it didn’t do much good. 

“So you did.” Milo said, finally. He looked a little flustered, but Gordie was too stuffed to pay it too much attention. 

“Arceus, I’m fucking beached.” 

Raihan nudged his foot under the table. “I can tell mate. I’m full enough after just one lot of those chips- I dunno how you managed it.”

“Get on my level, mate.” He said, a little breathlessly, massaging the bottom of his gut. He couldn’t help the satisfied grin on his face, though. It felt too good to be this full, his entire body glowing with pleasure as his lizard brain celebrated just how much he’d managed to gorge himself this time. “Mmgh, I needed that.”

He nudged Milo. “You alright? You’re pretty quiet tonight.”

“Yeah. I’m fine thanks. Just not got a lot to say tonight.”

“Yeah, I feel that.” He said, stifling a yawn. He realised he was still rubbing his belly and stopped, putting his hands firmly on the table- he could give the poor thing the attention it needed later. As well as maybe a little topping up because fuck it, he was enjoying himself tonight, he might as well go all out and wank off about it. Maybe. Quietly, when Milo went to sleep. 

Either way, it was rude to keep that up right now. He tried to keep up with the conversation, even though the food coma was well and truly setting in now, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help but lose track what was going on, and his eyes kept drifting closed...

—-

He woke up a while later with his face mashed into Milo’s shoulder. 

He felt himself going bright red as he started and jumped back - “I’m so sorry Milo- you should have just shoved me away-“

Milo giggled. “It’s okay. You looked comfy and you seemed so tired earlier.” 

He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders with a grimace- it hadn’t been comfy at all, half curled up and his neck at a bad angle- but he did like the thought of being all cuddled up on Milo for the past however long it had been with his face so close to those magnificent pecs. He shook his head and heaved himself back to a sitting position, one hand on his poor stretched out tummy. If only, right?

They chatted a while longer, someone checking the time and announcing that they should head off soon every half an hour or so, but no one actually getting the momentum to leave. Nessa teased him for falling asleep on Milo, and he got a good laugh out of her when he proclaimed he was stealing her rival for the evening, then leant back against Milo’s shoulder, pretending to fluff it up like a pillow and snuggling back in.

Milo laughed along, even when he decided that he’d push his luck and stay there until Milo pushed him off- but he didn’t, not until it was time for people to really leave as the restaurant closed and they were actually standing up and going. 

It was nice to have such close friends that he could do that kind of thing- he hated to admit it but he’d been craving human contact lately, and Milo’s calm, soothing presence always made him feel better anyway just by being around him. 

The evening air was freezing as everyone emptied out Bob’s so they didn’t linger over goodbyes- and before Gordie knew it, it was just the two of them on the short walk to his flat in town. 

Milo had gone quiet again. Not that he really minded- it was close to eleven, so they were both tired. Who knew what time the poor farmhand had had to get up that morning. 

Gordie was still feeling very big from dinner, but not so bad that walking was painful- he just couldn’t help but be aware of it, all the extra mass sloshing from side to side as he walked. It wasn’t a bad feeling- but it was still a relief when they finally got home and he could plonk himself heavily down on the sofa, half-heartedly offering Milo some chamomile tea.

Surprisingly, Milo just laughed and sat down right next to him, so close that their knees touched. “I don’t think you need any more help feeling sleepy tonight.”

He hummed in agreement and snuggled back into the sofa cushions. “Yeah- I guess I kind of overdid it. But I mean- it’s Bob’s. You can’t waste any of that.” He gave his belly a gentle pat to prove his point.

“Mm-Hm.” Milo shuffled even closer, reached out and ran a hand over him too, letting it rest on the firm bloating at the top. 

He stiffened up and looked sharply up at him- only for Milo to cup his jaw and kiss him before he really caught on to what was happening.

He let his eyes slide closed without thinking about it- Milo’s lips were gentle against his, his hand sliding up and back into his hair, the other one rubbing gentle circles into his stuffed tummy- 

He pulled back. “Milo? Are you okay? What- what’s this all... what’s this all about?” He tailed off as Milo abruptly shuffled back, going red. 

“Are you okay, Gordie? Arceus- I’m not misreading things am I? You invited me back and you were all over me earlier- I thought- “

“Um- I did but- I really did just want to hang out- because I didn’t think you’d be interested?”

“Why wouldn’t I be interested?”

“Um, you’ve kind of got your hand on a big reason.” He said, looking down at the hand that was still resting on his tummy. 

“Hm? Oh, this?” Milo stroked over him again. “No, I’m very interested in this.” He bit his lip and grinned. “I thought you noticed and were playing it up for me, with how you were tonight.” 

Gordie could feel himself going just as red as Milo was. “Nope. Just a greedy bastard.” Milo went to withdraw, but he grabbed his hand. “Not that I’m not okay with it- I mean- I like it- no one ever -“ he gulped. “No ones ever touched me like that before.”

Milo’s expression softened. “What, like this?” He rubbed in a wide circle, dipping his thumb into his belly button through his shirt. 

Gordie couldn’t help the needy, soft noise that escaped him as he arched into the other man’s touch. “Not like that, no.”

“But I thought- you’ve always really given me the impression that you do this a lot.”

“Sex- yes. This? No.” He shuddered as Milo gripped harder. “People- I mean - I’m usually the one doing the touching and people just... avoid the fat bits of me. You know?”

Milo’s face fell, and Gordie hated the pity he could see in his eyes. “That’s... really sad. Sounds lonely.”

Gordie just shrugged. “Kind of.” He admitted. “I’m used to it.” He looked down at Milo’s hand still rubbing gentle circles over his tummy. “I kind of gave up on someone wanting all of me.”

All of a sudden, Milo was crowding in on top of him, all but shoving him to lie back on the sofa, caging him in with his arms by his head and his weight pushing down on his belly. “I want all of you, Gordie. Every glorious pound of you.” He fisted his hand in his hair and made him look up at him. “Every single hair, every muscle fibre, every cell- all of you.” 

Gordie couldn’t do much more than gasp and arch up into the divine pressure on his stomach, and the distinct hardness he could feel pushing into him- arceus, Milo really was into it, he’d got hard already, for him- he dragged him back down for a hungry kiss. It was needy and messy and they ended up clacking their teeth together a few times, but neither one wanted to pull apart until they had to to breathe. 

Milo looked down at him, panting, and he licked his lips and grinned, hands finding the back of Milo’s thighs and guiding him to spread his legs around his waist. Milo happily obliged, and then leant down to brush his hair off of his face.

“Thanks.” 

“Any time.”

Milo was still rocking his hips in little circles against his stomach, looking down at him like he was a full course meal, instead of a man who’d just eaten too much of one. 

He pulled him down for another kiss- slower, this time, worrying at Milo’s chapped lips before sliding his tongue into his mouth and snogging him properly, slipping his hands under the hem of Milo’s shirt to feel the powerful muscles of his lower back, then tugging the hem of the shirt up. 

Milo answered his silent question by sitting up and pulling his T-shirt off, chucking it off the edge of the bed and grinning down at him.

“Milo, your fucking body- “ Gordie wrapped his hands around his hips, feeling muscle flex under his hands, not sure where to go first when faced with so much gorgeous freckled chest to play with. He wanted to pin him down under him and see how well his pale skin would mark up under his teeth, but that would mean either getting up to switch places or moving, so he stuck to kissing every inch of skin he could reach with his mouth and running his hands over the rest. 

Milo tilted his head up to let him at his neck, and he nibbled at muscle where his neck met his shoulders, inhaling the sharp smell of his sweat and aftershave, letting his nose brush over his collar bones, down to the thick, thick muscle of his pecs. He threaded his fingers through the long coarse hair on his chest and couldn’t resist tugging on it- Milo flinched and moaned but he cried out even louder when he closed his lips around his taut little nipple and started to suck on it. Milo’s fingers were back in his hair, stroking his head as he moaned and sighed and muttered nonsense praise at him- he should have figured he’d be sensitive, he’d spent enough time staring at Milo’s chest to notice that his nipples seemed to harden up whenever it was the slightest bit cold, and he’d spent plenty of time fantasising about doing just this to him. He gave the other one a pinch before swapping over and giving it the same treatment as the other with his mouth. 

Milo started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, unable to see with Gordie’s head in the way and barely able to feel them with Gordie’s belly squishing against his hands. He managed it, in between more groping, and then he clearly couldn’t be bothered to get the shirt off the rest of the way and just shoved Gordie backwards so he could bury his face in his chest. 

And wasn’t that a lovely surprise, it turned out that sweet, baby-faced Milo had one hell of a mouth on him- he arched back with a half-stifled moan as the other man went to town, sucking at his chest and handling him just this side of too roughly - pinching and rolling the nipple he wasn’t attacking with his teeth until he could hardly do anything but wriggle around and moan- it was overwhelming, fucking like this, it felt like the world was shrinking down to nothing but the white-hot pleasure Milo was pulling out of him, and the pressure from his full, fat belly. He went to move down and Gordie pulled him back up with a “Do the other one.”

“Can’t leave it uneven, eh-“ Milo chuckled and gave the other nipple a quick, hard, suck that made him cry out.

“You’re a bit sensitive, huh.” Milo murmured against his chest. 

“You’re pretty damn good at this.” Gordie said, trying to keep his voice from going all high-pitched as Milo bit at the soft skin just under his nipple. 

Milo glowed at the praise. “Well. I do my best.” He said, sliding his hands down to frame Gordie’s tummy again, and if that didn’t just re-emphasise how big he’d made himself- he propped himself up on his elbows to watch, and Milo sat up, too- taking some time to squish his hands in and play with his full, heavy gut. 

“Gordie, look at this. Look at you.” Milo dug his hands in and he grunted at the pressure. “So big for me, Gordie. Tell me you like it like this.”

“Fuck, Milo- I-“ he let his head loll back and the other man’s hands stilled.

“If you don’t like it I’ll stop. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“No, Milo, keep going. I just- ‘m not used to it, like this. Please, keep going.”

“With pleasure.” Milo resumed his work, shuffling back to get to his jeans button and then eagerly digging in to the jiggly flesh that spilled out of his open fly, then outright squashed his face into it, nuzzling and kissing him like he’d done to his chest earlier except now it was so, so close to his dick- and the skin down there was soft and sensitive and so rarely touched he was melting back into the pillows again- one hand on Milo’s head and the other massaging his own belly. 

“So good to me, Milo, fuck.” 

“Gordie, if you could see yourself, anyone’d be doing the same thing.” Milo said around his mouthful of stomach roll.

Gordie snorted. “Uh-huh?”

“Gordie.” Milo crawled back up to glare at him. “You deserve to be like this, Gordie.” He all but growled, stroking him possessively. “Plump and overfed and blissed out. You look so, so good like this.”

Gordie swallowed, feeling light-headed. “I- Milo, I-“

“Shh. Just let me enjoy you.” Milo pressed a kiss to his breastbone before retreating back down to suck bites into his stomach.

And really, what was a guy to do but obey? He sagged back and let his eyes slide shut, one hand still in Milo’s hair, and the other one drifting back up to his chest to pinch his nipple again, relishing in the waves of pleasure surging through him. Fuck, he was so hard. The jeans that had started the evening as a little tight around the waist but otherwise perfectly comfy were now almost intolerably tight around his junk- although the fact that he’d been gently rocking up against Milo’s firm stomach for a while now didn’t help- but he didn’t want to disturb the other man as he gleefully marked him up with his teeth. He wondered if Milo was hard yet. 

Then Gordie’s brain short-circuited again and Milo lapped into his belly button and he outright moaned- why did that feel so good- the whole thing felt too intimate- this weird kink he had and only ever explored by himself, and now someone else was here- guessing exactly what he liked and playing with him so nicely- 

“Look at this, you’re all stretched out.” Milo said, grinning up at him as he stuck a finger in where his tongue had just been, tugging on the side of his navel and squeezing the ample roll below it. “Remind me again how much you’ve eaten this evening?”

Gordie swallowed. “Fuck, I hardly remember. Feels like- everything.”

“Mm- it does, doesn’t it. You had that burger, and some chips and a salad, and was it two beers?” He tugged on his navel again, and that shot right through to the pit of his stomach. 

“Were you- keeping track?”

Milo blushed, as if after everything else, this was what he was ashamed of. “Maybe. It was-“ he lowered his head. “It was such a turn-on, Gordie. You always just pack away so much and then just- sit there, rubbing your tummy and looking so pleased with yourself.”

“Guilty there.” He admitted, filing away the fact that Milo watched him eat like it was a striptease for a later date, possibly to torment him with. He grinned and pulled Milo’s head up to meet his eyes, lounging back and giving his belly a slap. “Why don’t you tell me what I ate then?”

Milo gulped, and smoothed a hand over the slightly stinging skin where he’d slapped himself. “Well. I think- you had half of Raihan’s chips. And some of Leon’s. And- most of mine.” He admitted, voice going deep. 

“Don’t forget I had half of Lee’s garlic bread too. And all that pudding~” Gordie added, petting gleefully across his stomach. “You are such an enabler Milo~ Proper fattening me up for you~”

Milo whimpered and scrambled up to shove his dick against him, sitting heavily in his lap and humping him needily. “Gordie, fuck-“ 

He grunted at the extra pressure, but oh, look at that visual- Milo’s lovely dick was making such a big bulge in his shorts, but it didn’t really look that much next to the stomach he was shoving it against. His own dick ached- he could barely feel Milo’s arse squashing down on it, he was so far gone- he could feel it in his prostate and it’d surely only take a few tugs from Milo’s nice warm hand and he’d be gone- 

“Milo- steady on-“ he pushed him up off him and heaved himself to his feet, a little off balance thanks to the unusual weight in his gut. “I’m pretty stuffed, but I think I could manage a little more if I go clean up.”

“Huh?” Milo said, rolling to his feet.

“I want your dick in me, but I have to go shower first.” 

Milo’s eyes widened. “Oh, please do. Can I come and feed you while you do it?”

Gordie’s heart leapt and need pulsed through him. He could probably manage a little more. “I mean, not while I’m literally in the shower but-“ he gulped. “There’s some little brownie bites in the cupboard under the stove.”

Milo kissed him again, long and hard. Fuck- he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of his tongue in his mouth- he sucked on it as Milo shoved his jeans down his hips and caressed the rolls at his sides, starting to walk him back towards the bathroom. He didn’t want to let go, but broke off and shoved him at the kitchen. “Fetch me a little snack, love.”

Milo appeared with the box just as he’d pulled his boxers off and was fishing around for a hair tie.

“Gordie, look at you- even your cock is fat~” Milo purred, wrapping a hand around him and offering a little cake bite from the box. He groaned, and leant down to accept the cake bite from Milo’s fingers in a way that felt very intimate again as he locked eyes with him, chewed and swallowed. Milo chased it with another, then pressed a third against his lips before he was done eating the second- he swallowed it thickly and leant in to take Milo’s finger and thumb into his mouth too, swirling his tongue around them and then practically swallowing the brownie bite whole. A pulse of need reminded him how much he enjoyed swallowing things, all he wanted was more more more and the resistance from his throat as he gulped it down just made him feel like he was eating even more- he broke off and panted. “Fuck, Milo, what have you done to me, I need more than this.” He swallowed, his voice had gone ragged with desire and his mouth was dry. “Get me something to drink.”

Milo squeezed his dick. “Want some milk? Cuz I’ll milk you alright.”

He laughed, breathless. “Just- water. From the fridge. There’s- a thingy on the front. I’m gonna-“ he jerked a thumb behind him at the shower. 

“Okay.”

He considered having a proper shower, but his fingers were in his arse before he could really think about that, and he didn’t think Milo would mind too much. It felt so good, he opened himself up with a quick, practiced working of his wrist and groaned, fumbling for body-safe stuff to wash out with and rocking in the searing pleasure every time he managed to get his prostate- then Milo grabbed the soap from him and stepped into the shower. He dimly wondered when he got naked, but didn’t pay it too much mind. One strong arm wrapped around him, and Milo’s other hand forced into his arse and started cleaning him out in wide strokes. He shuddered and pulled his own hand out after Milo patted his arm pointedly. 

“Milo- you don’t have to do that- it’s gross- “

“Gordie- I’m going to put my dick in there, why would my fingers be any worse?”

He just mewled in protest as the other hand gave his dick a quick squeeze.

“Besides- I think I’ve seen worse than the human body can physically produce on the farm so I’m pretty numb to it.” 

Another finger forced in and spread him wide, then Milo pulled the shower head off the wall and sprayed it up at him- probably just to watch him yelp as it sprayed against his insides. 

Gordie hid his head in his hands as Milo blasted him with the spray, then got some more soap and thoroughly scrubbed right hand.

“Alright. Squeaky clean.” Milo smacked his bum then stepped out of the shower to dry off, starting with his back- making his chest flex and his dick swung heavily between his legs.

Gordie was a little worried again because he’d gone soft- but that was probably just from the lack of stimulation judging by the hungry look he shot at him. 

“Come on- let’s get back to it.”

“Just having a look at all this.” He stepped out, and spread his fingers out across Milo’s chest again. He was so unfairly hot- his thick muscles twitched under his fingers, and close too, he could see how his skin was just covered in freckles- almost hidden by how Arceus-damned hairy he was - he was close enough now that the hairs on his stomach were tickling his belly- and his half-hard dick, which thanks to the height difference, was poking him in the stomach. 

Milo wrapped his towel around him and started to dry him off, and he let him- running his hands down his arms to feel the muscles work and watching that gorgeous chest flex.

“You alright, Gee?” Milo’s lips quirked into a smile and he looked up to see his bright green eyes twinkling at him.

“Yeah.” He leant down to give him a quick peck on those soft lips. “Just- Chairman Rose is absolutely full of shit, there’s absolutely nothing here! He tried to pinch some fat off of Milo’s belly and only got the teeniest little fold of skin to show for it. 

“Well, anyone’s tummy looks small next to this thing.” Milo said, giving his gut a half-hearted slap. “Besides, I told you, it’s all gone to my thighs.”

He hummed and slid his hands down to said thighs, giving his arse a squeeze on the way. “I guess, maybe... it’s a tiny bit softer.” He said, grinning as he dug his fingertips into the tender skin just under his arse and Milo jumped. “But I mean- you’re so stacked Milo. Anyone can see you’re strong as hell, you don’t need to be shrink-wrapped.” 

“Funny, that’s just how I feel.” Milo said, giving his bicep a squeeze.

He cracked a smile. “Yeah? Then why’re we just standing here- you’ve got a job to do Milo.” He scooped him up and the shorter man squawked and wriggled and clung to him with a death grip.

“Gordie- put me down!”

“Pick those up for me, yeah? My hands are full.” He bent forward enough to let Milo grab the water and cake from the side, then turned on his heel and took him through to the bedroom. Milo fit so nicely in his arms, settling down with a cute pout and huffing at the indignity of it all.

“Come on, I’m just trying to speed things up a little.” He grinned down at him. He had to turn around and shove the half-shut door with his bum since both their hands were full, which gave Milo a chance to fumble the box of cake open and press one against his lips. He happily accepted, and let Milo put the water on the side before putting him back down on the bed and taking the chance to have another go at his gorgeous body- kissing and biting his way down his torso as Milo sighed and hissed and fed him more little cake bites every time he looked up at him. 

He nuzzled at the base of Milo’s cock, swallowing a stodgy chocolate mouthful. “Mm, Milo- I’m gonna go grab a condom. 

“Gordie... I- I haven’t done it in months and I had a clear test after my last partner- do you think? Um, I mean-“ he was beet red again, almost as red as his poor, twitching dick was. 

He wrapped a hand around it soothingly and grinned. “Part of being an ethical slut is being on top of all that, so I’m all clear. Uh- but I’m still gonna grab a condom for this bit, so I don’t get sugar in your dick. 

“Go brush your teeth.” Milo said, putting his foot on his shoulder and trying to shove him off. 

“Bossy! I haven’t finished eating yet.” He laughed, and accepted the last two bites that Milo shoved at him, sucking teasingly on his fingers again, before standing back up and sauntering off back to the bathroom, snagging the glass of water on the way and draining it just to feel something more in his belly. 

Damn. He’d eaten a lot earlier, but that had been a few hours ago, and the cake had just made him aware of the extra room he had. 

He chugged another glass from the bathroom tap and petted his belly- that was better, the water sloshed around a little but it was nice and heavy and he was full enough he could get his mind back to Milo’s dick. He set to brushing his teeth. 

Milo was a mess when he came back in, setting another glass of water down on the side and grinning down at him as he fisted his dick and moaned. 

“What fucking took you?”

“Gotta brush for two minutes, Milo.” He said, settling back down and nudging his hand away.

“Fuck, I’m so close. Be gentle or I’m not gonna last. 

“That’s because you were playing with yourself, naughty thing.” He breathed on him, watching him twitch. 

“That how it is, huh?” Milo’s voice was slurred, but his hand on Gordie’s head was firm as he pushed him down to his cock. “You’re the naughty one. Now suck it.” 

He grinned up at him, then lapped at the sticky pre covering his tip and Milo’s stern facade shattered. He flopped back onto the sheets with a desperate moan, then all but yelled as Gordie kissed down the shaft, giving it a little nibble with his teeth and Milo bucked up so hard he almost smacked him straight in the eye with his dick- he held him down more firmly and soothed over it with his tongue. 

“Gods, Gordie, your teeth- I love it but you’re gonna fucking set me off-“ 

“Sorry.” He batted his eyelashes. “I’m just so hungry, and you’re feeding me this tasty little morsel-“ he kissed it and winked at him, then slurped down and barrelled past his gag reflex straight to the hilt. 

Fuck- he gagged so hard his body jolted but he held out - breathing hard through his nose as Milo cried out and yanked his hair- he kept it up, swallowing around him and Eternatus, that felt good to have his throat so full on a full stomach- 

He was vaguely aware of Milo chanting his name as he ground his dick against the bedsheets- he stayed down there as long as he could and then pulled up with a gasp, coughing and wiping the tears off his face with the back of his hand. Milo pulled him back up and kissed his head, then his nose and cheeks and finally his mouth when they’d both stopped gasping for breath.

“Arceus you’re good. You so nearly set me off. Gimme a minute and then I need in you.”

“Touch me then.” Gordie sat back up and Milo obliged- with a quiet “Arceus Gordie, you’re dripping-“ he milked him until his legs shook, playing with his foreskin and sensitive slit with his thumb but squeezing firmly at his shaft and reaching under to play with his balls until he was the one pushing the others hands away. 

“Fuck me already, Milo.”

“I want you to ride me Gordie.” Milo sat back and spread his legs a little, grabbing Gordie by the waist and pulling him over. “Please. I need to see all this shake.”

“Okay. But then you have to fuck me hard from behind.” He said, sitting up on his knees and reaching for the lube. 

“If I can last, I will.” Milo said, then they were both groaning and swearing as Gordie sank down. 

Milo may be a smaller man, but his cock sure wasn’t- he filled him right up, and it felt even tighter thanks to everything else sitting in his guts that night- and he had to take a minute to get used to it before he could really get to work. 

And everyone knew he liked to put on a good show- lifting himself up on his thighs was easy for someone who did standing backflips all day, and slamming back down really gave it that extra visual impact- with enough of a pause between to let Milo watch his tits and belly jiggle, but it wasn’t enough. “Okay Milo, please. I need to come.” He rolled off him and Milo groaned, heaving himself to his feet as Gordie got on all fours and wriggled his bum impatiently. 

“How are you still going?” Milo thrust back in with a very satisfying slap of his hips against his butt, and leant down to grab Gordie’s belly as it hung down. 

“I’ve been low-key edging for hours Milo, I just need a little more.” 

“You kinky fuck.” Milo groaned and leant over him. “Gonna cum- sorry” 

“Milo~” he whined, but he was already gone, moaning and holding him crushingly close as he spilled into him- he rested on one elbow and reached under himself to tug on his own dick as Milo panted and shuddered through his climax, and mercifully, he tipped over not too long after- after everything that had happened tonight- his orgasm almost felt like an afterthought but his body was glad for it- he flopped heavily onto his front, with Milo still on top of him and cum leaking out of his arse, overstimulated and twitchy and full and very thoroughly satisfied. 

Somehow, it seemed like he was the less fucked-out one between them, so he eased Milo off of him and went to go grab a flannel, clicking his back and wincing at the feeling of liquid running down his leg.

Milo was a little more lucid when he got back, rolling over to let himself be cleaned up, then crawling possessively onto Gordie’s chest when he chucked the flannel at the washing basket and flopped back into bed. 

“You alright?” 

“Mm.” Milo grunted, and mouthed at him tiredly.

He laughed and threaded his fingers back into Milo’s soft hair- then sighed when he started sucking on his nipple and gently squeezing the fattest part of his tummy. 

“Fuck. We need to do that again. Regularly. And more of it.”

“You’ve got half an hour. Then I’m going to get cleaned up, and I want you on top of me, pounding me with all you’ve got, all this squashing down on my dick.” Milo said, giving his belly another pat. 

Despite everything, his dick twitched. “Keep talking like that and it’ll only take twenty minutes, fuck.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed plz take care of yourselves!


End file.
